


A push from the futur

by Llixale



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 14:16:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13615095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llixale/pseuds/Llixale
Summary: Futur Sam Wilson is a married man. Problem? It could be with Natasha, Bucky or Steve.Obviously, Steve isn't please with some of the possibilities





	A push from the futur

He wanted to scream.

  
He just didn’t know what kind of scream he wanted to make. Frustration? Excitement? Anger? Hope? How could he choose? He was feeling all of that at the exact same time.

  
“ **Hi Baby** ” was all he could hear Future-Sam say as the portal closed itself, letting him back in his time.  
From where they were, they couldn’t know who he was talking to for sure.  
Except, it wasn’t exactly true. Their own future-self were in front of him at that moment and in addition to the silver, onyx and gold ring Future-Sam was wearing, it could only mean one thing.  
Future-Sam was taken. Worst (or better), he was a married man.

  
"Who was the lucky one?" was the problem Steve was trying to figure out and wanted to scream about.

  
So, if he were right about this, Sam would either be with Natasha, Bucky or Steve himself.

  
He knew what option he would vote for if he had any say in it. He wanted Sam and he wasn’t sharing. From the moment he had met the man, he knew he would be important to him. It had taken a moment for him to recognize what he was feeling and, unfortunately, things didn’t go his way at all. First, his ex Monica came back in his life, then Rhodey came in and Monica and him started something. Sam had been a mess for a month before getting back on his feet.  
Steve had had this short thing with Sharon and Sam tried to flirt with T’Challa. It worked and Steve thought he had no chance left. He wasn’t about to compete with a King when he was giving them asylum.

Even without being a King, he knew T’Challa was a catch.

  
Lucky for him, it was mostly physical. Some kind of "friends with benefits" he heard. He had been so jealous but so relieved to know Sam wasn’t in love...yet, he didn’t try to seduce him then. He had been honest with Sharon then and they broke up peacefully.

Future-Sam didn’t call “Baby” Monica or T’Challa.  
  
For once, every stars were aligned perfectly, his horoscope had say so. Sam and him were free and ready to be in a serious relationship, he just needed it to be with him. Was that too much to ask?

  
He had started to flirt with him but Sam was oblivious, maybe because they were already very close.If Steve was honest with himself, should he put his own mouth on Sam’s penis right now, the man would probably laugh and say that he doesn’t want to have sex with his friends anymore and that Steve is clumsy.  
For some reasons, he couldn’t get the force to just ask him explicitly on a real, romantic, date.  
  
So now, after having walked and walkes again in his room, he decided to grab something in the Kitchen, were Bucky was already sitting, a Vodka-Cranberry in his metal hand.  
He looked pissed. The second he saw Steve, he seeemed lost. He quickly put on a neutral face.

“Hey punk”

  
Steve was suspicious. Bucky didn’t like cranberry juice that much. Sam liked it. So why was Bucky drinking it? Was that to annoy him? Or was it because he wanted to be closer to Sam by drinking something he knew he liked?  
Steve shook his head; he did not want to be that kind of guy, yet, as he sat down next to his best friend, he couldn’t help but notice that the shirt he was wearing was Sam’s.  
They had grown close too since Wakanda, definitely.

  
“So, Future-Sam, he was something” Steve tries nonchalantly.  
“Yeah, he got hair. You got hair and mine was gone” Bucky answered. Not really what Steve had expected.  
“It was a really neat hairstyle. And did you see the ring?” Steve says with the casualness of The Thing in a glass house.  
Bucky frowns, takes a sip, makes the glass roll between his hands.  
“Yeah, real pretty”  
“It’s kind of your style don’t you think? You always like that kind of design. Do you remember when you wanted the commando to have suits to match mine back when we started?” He laughed, gauging Bucky’s reaction "You had those things you made me draw, they were nice actually"

  
The brown hair man stopped moving for a few seconds before leaving the room without a word.

  
“Please don’t let it be yours” Steve murmurs to himself feeling like an idiot immediately.  
He takes ten minutes to go after him to excuse himself. After all, if Sam and Bucky find love together he should be happy. He should support them. He will, if he needs to.  
He just doesn’t want to.  
  
He finds Bucky in one of the common room, sitting on the bigger couch, arms crossed.  
Before he gets the chance to say a word, the other suspect, sorry, his other friend comes in with Sam himself.  
Natasha is showing him something on her phone and Sam seems excited.  
“Oh wow I got locks! I am so mad, I missed him, me! Look at me, so handsome! Why do I look like I didn’t age a day? Well, maybe Black just doesn’t crack at all! Oh my god, Bucky, look, look!!”  
“I think I have seen too much of you already Wilson” grunts Bucky but still looking again.  
“Being salty makes you ugly” Sam answers playfully patting Bucky’s cheeks. His eyes widen and the look he gives Sam is his one of analysis.  
Sam pouts “Come on Buck, don’t you have anything nice to say about my future Moi?”  
The man seems annoyed but still answers “Yes you were better looking than now. Happy?”  
The smile Sam gave him makes Bucky just get up and leave the room.

  
Natasha sits close to Sam. In fact, closer would be in his lap.  
Steve can’t believe it. What is she doing?

  
Sam wasn’t here when Future-Sam and Eva, a young mutant who touched a stone she shouldn’t have touched, accidentally traveled back in time so he probably doesn’t know anything yet about the ring and the “Baby”. He seems clueless but Natasha isn’t. She winks at Steve before proposing to Sam « You know what, I think I have left the better news about all this. You won’t believe it, let’s go to the Italian, I want some meatballs »  
Steve was quaking in his own soul. « Oh Hell naw » he thought.  
« Yes, let’s all go to the Italian Sam, Let me just go grab Bucky and we are ALL going, because we all LOVE meatballs » Steve quickly says because he’ll be damned before he lets Natasha stole his chance with his (he hopes) future man.  
  
“But I don’t want to eat meatballs” had complained Bucky before Steve gave him The Look™️  
“James Buchanan Barnes, you will follow me till the end of the line and that mean eating some freaking meatballs because I am asking nicely”  
And Bucky has been just a little scared. Steve was in his “feelings” and he knew it had to do with Future-Sam and that fucking ring and...”Oh” he realized.

  
The ring, what he had say just before disappearing, who was there...

  
“Damn” Bucky suddenly say in the car, earning him a weird look from the others. He started to understand what was happening here.

Steve was freaking out about who Sam would end up dating or even marrying.

He likes Sam, yes, but in a relationship? They would destroy each other. It could be fun, yes, but…just no. He doesn’t want the guy in that way and he is almost sure Sam would never want it either. Natasha…Well, she could be attracted to Sam. But he knows her better than Steve knows her. His best friend doesn’t understand that she is playing with him right now.

Bucky looks in the passenger seat next to Sam who is driving. Natasha turns a little, gives him a knowing look and makes him look with a very small move to Steve who is sulking.

He grins, accepting the game.

 

“Sam, this wine is delicious, you should taste it” he proposes to Sam, already putting the glass in his hand. Sam doesn’t need to be told twice. He takes a sip, makes a content noise.

“I want some of that, why did I take water? I’m not even the one driving back”

“You can have it if you want” Bucky adds, not even needing to look at Steve to feel him boiling.

And the blond had already bent two forks. He was trying to act normal. It was painful to watch. A small white fake feather felt on Sam head as he was talking animatedly. It was his chance, it was right there, he could get up and take it, it was the perfect excuse.

Except in the time he took to decide himself, he accidentally looked at Natasha and she followed his sight until she saw the feather. She smiled to Steve before turning to do what Steve wanted to do instead.

Steve tights hit the table loudly, making the others three to look at him.

“Are you alright Steve? You seem quite red” Sam asked worried.

“Yeah, everything is dandy” he answers through gritted teeth.

“Oh Sam, you have something on your head” says Natasha shamelessly and taking the little white thing before blowing it away.

Sam gave her a smile and it was Steve’s smile. He felt robbed.

The entire diner went like that. Steve couldn’t do anything, just look at them seduce and flirt with Sam taking turns. If he couldn’t find a way to stop them, they would have a threesome with Sam. No, he needed to say something, anything to make them stop.

“Sam, could you give me a small back massage later? My arm is kind of weird today” Bucky asks acting coy.

“Sure, tomorrow have Tony takes a look at it thought”

And Steve snaps.

“Come on guys, stop it, you are playing with him, this ain’t cool!”. He uses is mighty voice and Bucky stops in his track but Natasha asks innocently, grabbing Sam's arm with her own “what are you talking about?”

“Sam, Future-You is married to one of us, we saw the ring and he said “Hi baby” but we couldn’t see to whom and those two only flirt with you because they know I am interested and in love with you and there’s no way I'll let them do that anymore and even if they were serious, my feelings are strong and I will fight both of them at the same time for you”

Almost the entire restaurant is looking at them by now.

Bucky is laughing, Natasha act as if that was a real shock.

He doesn’t care.

He cares about Sam, and how he looks at them and excuses himself before going outside.

“Fuck” he breathes, putting his hand on the table, almost making it break.

“Real smooth Rogers” Bucky comments, still mocking him.

“Wow, it only took you, what, years and us fake flirting with him to get your head out of your ass, bravo” adds Natasha and he can hear disappointment in her voice.

“You did it knowingly” he almost accuses

“Of course. I can’t believe it took you so long, this is really tragic. Why are you even here still? Don’t you think it’s time to get your man?”

Steve is gaping at her. Bucky shakes his head fondly but motioning for him to go as Natasha suggested.

So Steve does as they say and runs outside, looking for Sam Wilson.

 

He finds the man against the car looking angry.

“What is wrong with you all? Can’t you have just talked to me Steve?” he asks aggressively once the blond is near.

“I am sorry, I have no excuses, well, I have some, but that's not the point”

Sam doesn’t move but looks like he is listening so Steve continues, getting closer.

“I know this isn’t ideal. This isn’t how I wanted to tell you, but I wanted to for a long time. I am sorry, They were pushing me to confess and I was scared. But then the possibility of you with someone else for real kind of…made me irrational” Steve laugh sadly, before touching Sam’s arm until the man looks at him and uncross them in a less closed position “I have no right to ask anything, I know it, maybe I have lost my chance with you, maybe not. In any case, I love you Sam, maybe one day you will let me take you on a real date”

Sam doesn’t look more inclined at all. In fact, he looks like he is ready to step on Steve and never talk to him again.

Steve takes one, then two steps back, eyes on the ground before nodding at the silent indication that he should leave. At least that’s what he thinks but then Sam says “Tomorrow” clearly.

Steve tries to not appears as excited as he is but he can’t, he jumps, shouts “yes” and smiles a ten thousand what smile “Tomorrow”

 

  
  



End file.
